Do You Believe
by 5minutes-to-midnight
Summary: Miharu meets a familiar boy on the train


"Awww, c'mon kid. Let's go have a little fun." The man was sitting uncomfortably close. His hands Inches away from the boys thighs.

"But mister, I have to meet somebody." The boy said with a pout. The man blushed and smiled a sinister perverse smile. The boy thought he looked stupid and greedy.

"C'mon this is my stop here! Let's just go~" the man pleaded grabbing the boys wrist.

"Let go." The boy said coldly his face loosing any of the simple playful innocence it had had previously. The man didn't listen and tugged more.

"C'mon~! Let's go~!"

"I said, Let-" The boy began, but stopped as the man was kicked of his feet. A tall boy of about seventeen nudged the man with his foot.

"Hey, perverts should die." He said, his face apathetic and uncaring.

"You little brat-!" the man shouted, only to be answered with the bottom of the boys boot pressed to his nose.

"Isn't this your stop?"

"Che, you're lucky brat, I don't have the time to deal with you." The man sneered standing and walking away with the little dignity he'd managed to save. The older boy glanced at the younger one, and gave a start of surprise to see the boy was staring up at him intensely. They had similar eyes. Though the young boys were green, and the older ones were blue.

"What's your name?" the young boy asked simply.

"Y-Yoite." The boy looked surprised for a moment before letting out a snort and laughing.

"My friend, Yukimi and I, we're raising a cat named Yoite…Anyway, Yoite-san. I'm Rokujyou Miharu, call me Miharu."

"Um, just Yoite is fine…"

"Where's your stop?"

"It's…this next one…"

"Mine too, Yukimi's picking me up. You should come see Cat-Yoite. Maybe Yukimi will even let you tag along, um, if you want to…"

"Sure." When they arrived at their stop Miharu grabbed Yoite's hand and rushed off into the crowd, dragging him along, towards a small car. When they arrived Miharu finally released his grasp on Yoite's hand and threw himself at the one-armed blond man leaning against the car.

"Yukimi…I think…he's the one I was supposed to erase…the one we lost…it just feels like it." Miharu whispered into Yukimi's chest low enough so that Yoite couldn't hear.

"Really?"

"Just talk to him, I'm sure you'll feel it too." Miharu looked up meeting Yukimi's gaze.

"Did you bring Yoite?"

"Yeah, he's in the back." Miharu ran to the back seat calling out,

"Yoite, I want you to meet Yukimi and…Yoite!" he popped back out with a large black cat in his arms.

"Wait…Your names Yoite too?"

"Ah, yeah." Yoite answered distractedly as Miharu pushed Cat-Yoite into his arms.

"Did you have anywhere you needed to be?" Miharu asked looking up at Yoite.

"Not really, I guess I was gonna head up to the school to watch my friend's club practice…"

"We're heading up to the school too, this time of year, we do a report on Tsukasa's baseball club, this is their competition season."

"Oh, Tsukasa Kodo? Right?"

"Yeah."

"He's…my friend."

~8~

"You're…really good at this." Yoite whispered as he glanced down at one of the pictures Miharu had taken.

"Thanks, I've been taking photo's for Yukimi ever since he lost his arm."

"How did he lose his arm?"

"Well, the story is a car accident, but that's not how. It got cut off, and it's kinda my fault…" Miharu said looking down at the ground.

"You know…I feel like I've met you somewhere…"

"Maybe you have…in another life or something…do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"A little."

"yeah, me too. Cause, I feel like someone's missing…like I lost someone… But that's not even from a past life. I just…hope I get to meet them again…"

"I hope you do too."

"you know, you feel like that person, you do, their presence is the same as yours. I hope you're that person."

"I do too."

"We should exchange emails, so that way, we never lose touch again...though I'd much prefer actually being able to see you."

"mm, me too." Yoite agreed smiling. There was a flash. As Miharu lowered the camera he smiled widely.

"Here's to our new life, together."

"Yeah! Together...always."

"Always."


End file.
